Close My Eyes Tonight, Baby
Previous Episode - Next Episode Close My Eyes Tonight, Baby is the 1st episode of The End of My Soul Season 7, and the season premiere. This episode was a clip show and premiered on November 1st, 2019. This was the first to be produced by Jasbre Productions since the rights to produce and air on Jasbre TV became official. Cast *Lucy Griffiths as Chanel SquarePants (also archive footage) *David Tennant as Edward SquarePants (debut) *Dominic Keating as Timmy SquarePants (also archive footage) *David Duchovny as Fox Mulder *Polly Shannon as Alex Johnson (debut) *O'Shea Jackson Jr. as Dr. William Bell *Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron *Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon (also archive footage) *Aaron Paul as Joel Kyreck *Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog (debut) *Tony Amendola as Edouard Kagame *Roger Cross as Travis Verta *Robert Patrick as Major General Trofsky (debut) *Kelly Overton as Dr. Sarah Raully (debut) *Zachary Quinto as Major General George Hammond (archive footage) *Matthew McConaughey as SpongeBob SquarePants (archive footage) *Rachel McAdams as Pearl Krabs (archive footage) *Nicholas Lea as Alex Kyreck (archive footage) *Samuel Jackson as Teal'c (archive footage) *Don Cheandle as Mr. X (archive footage) *Dwayne Johnson as Major General Frank Simmons (archive footage) *Peter Williams as Apophis (archive footage) *Vin Diesel as MacGyver (archive footage) *Michael Shanks as Dr. Daniel Jackson (archive footage) *Vince Vaughn as JellyfishJam38 (archive footage) *Stephen Dorff as Squidward (archive footage) *Lee Pace as GWizard777 (archive footage) Story Last time on The End of My Soul… Cigarette Smoking Man and Mr. X were both sitting in a jail cell awaiting for a sentence. CSM: This is pure bullshit. Mr. X: I know man, it is. Those stupid CPS people are clearly stupid. Then from out of nowhere, a group of self-proclaimed freedom fighters known as Liber8 starting attack. Travis Verta: You're all terminated, bitches! The group shot and killed Mr. X and CSM Edouard Kagame: We are taking over this facility and others, we are gonna bring this entire world to a complete end. Edouard: We have you now surrounded, you can not escape. Your death will be most forgettable. Lower your weapons or prepare to die. Timmy: This is the USS SquarePants, you are on our territory and if you come near us we will also open fire. Edouard: Well it isn't Timmy SquarePants, the older brother of SpongeBob. Daniel: First of all, how the hell do you know him? Travis: We know everything Daniel Jackson, every single one of you. Including you Kiera. Kiera: You will not get away with this! William: You heard the lady, lower your own weapons right now. Edouard: I don't think that's possible now, prepare to die. Travis: Prepare to die, bitches. Timmy: Red alert! Let's get out right now. They attempted to get out of the black hole's force field but failed. Chanel: Abandon ship, abandon ship! Trofsky: I regret to inform you that the rest of your team (Fox Mulder, Timmy SquarePants, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Kiera Cameron) are all dead. Dr. Sarah Raully: As a matter of fact, all the people you loved and knew are now gone. Trofsky: The year is now 2077. And now the conclusion... (Episode starts out with narration from Chanel SquarePants) Chanel: My name is Chanel SquarePants, I am a member of a alliance group known as Stargate Command. Around 2015, I joined the team around the time my brother SpongeBob was still alive. In January of 2016, We were taken hostage by the Goa’uld which resulted in my brother’s death. Since then, we have battled many enemies in this universe. The vampires, the goa’ulds, and plenty more. But recently we discovered that there was a new terrorist group formed known as Liber8, with the leader Edouard Kagame and his followers, they along with the vampires planted a secret weapon that caused Earth’s ultimate destruction forever, until we spotted a spaceship that we named USS SquarePants. For years, I made many friends during my time on Earth. The first time i’ve ever discovered friendship in space was when I met a CPS protector named Kiera Cameron, but sadly I now have to face reality since the blackhole incident and what would happen to me in this newly formed timeline known as “2077”? (Next scene shows Alex Johnson and Liber8.) Alex Johnson: I wonder how long she’ll be in that room for. Trofsky: Not too worry Alex, we’ll plant a trap pretending her friends are dead. Travis Verta: Yeah, her and those idiots won’t escape this facility. Alex Johnson: Correct my love, I will ruin Chanel’s life permanently for good by injecting stuff into her body she won’t even notice in her sleep (Alex then has an evil grin on her face). (Intro begins with This Life by The Forest Rangers) Chanel wakes up only for her to be locked up in a glass cage at an unknown location and sees Trofsky and Dr. Sarah Raully coming into the room. Chanel: Ah shit, my fucking head! What happened? Who are you guys? Trofsky: Chanel, I am General Trofsky and this is Dr. Sarah Raully. You are in the year 2077. Chanel: Wait what? How the hell is that possible? Sarah: We believed you were automatically put here on purpose somehow by an unknown group of fighters. Trofsky: And I regret to inform you that the rest of your team (Fox Mulder, Timmy SquarePants, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Kiera Cameron) are all dead. Chanel: No! That can’t be, and this is the year 2077? Sarah: Correct, as i said these unknown group of fighters that they call themselves Liber8 put you here. Chanel: That’s impossible, we were both trapped in space by them. Trofsky: We know that, but we don’t understand how they managed to put you here in the first place. Sarah: I think we should show you around this area a bit. The area that Chanel is in turns out to be a remote-base location inside an underground facility and shows her more of the facility. Chanel: General, may i ask you something? What really happened to my team? Trofsky: As we explained that the blackhole that Liber8 caused turned out to be the ultimate death machine that caused a rupture in space forcing your entire crew into the hole. Chanel: But where are the bodies of my crew? Trofsky: We did recover the bodies of your crew, but they were badly decomposed. Then he proceeds to show Chanel the gate room with a Stargate. Chanel: You guys have your own Stargate? Trofsky: Correct. Since this has been around for many years now, maybe you could help us out wipe out the entire Liber8 gang. Chanel: Yeah good idea. Then she proceeded to go back into her quarters. Sarah: I am going to be implanting you a hypnosis device that will let you remember certain events from certain times. Chanel: I’ll try, but I kinda feel like shit right now. Trofsky: Well, we need to gather some information first. Sarah: Where there any certain alliances or gangs that you first interacted with when you arrived to Earth many years ago? Chanel: Well first, it was the SGC. FLASHBACK TO 3X03... The General was talking to SpongeBob & Pearl about a new member named "Chanel SquarePants" SpongeBob: Chanel? My sister! General: Yep, she's going to be a replacement of Timmy SquarePants. Pearl: Oh ok. Chanel comes in. Chanel: SpongeBob? It's good to see you again! SpongeBob: Thank you. Have you met Pearl? Chanel: Yeah. Pearl: Oh good. Then the emergency siren goes on. Timmy was running from the guards until he saw Alex Kyreck. Timmy: Alex? Alex Kyreck: Listen Timmy, Escape from the SGC Command Center. Timmy: I did. Then the guards, Teal'c & The General came, along with SpongeBob, Pearl & Chanel. General: Freeze! Timmy changes into Heru'ur. Heru'ur: You can't stop me. SpongeBob: Don't do this Timmy! Heru'ur: I will you pathetic loser. Then Teal'c got a staff weapon. Teal'c: I am sorry Timmy, but i have to kill you. Timmy: NOOOOOO!! Teal'c shot Timmy. SpongeBob: Noooo!! SpongeBob looks at Timmy's Body. Timmy: SpongeBob, Pearl & Chanel. I hope you all have a great life. I'll see you guys in heaven. Uhhh.... Pearl: He's dead. BACK TO THE SCENE Chanel: And when my brother-in-law Timmy got killed for a little while due to that foothold incident, we stumbled upon more incidents similar to that. Sarah: We can do a few more and that's about it. Then they showed her more memories from recent events. FLASHBACKS TO SEVERAL MORE EPISODES... Chanel SquarePants was taking a walk, until she saw Mr. X Mr. X: Chanel. Chanel: Who are you? Mr. X: You will join us. Chanel: OH MY!!!! Mr. X captured her. Mr. X helt Chanel captured. Mr. X: Well, looks like I have to kill you now. Chanel: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Mr. X: I have to. Mr. X killed Chanel. Mr. X: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Chanel SquarePants woke up after Mr. X shot her and put her in the garbage can. She got out. Chanel SquarePants: I'm alive! I am going to return to the SGC Command Center! The stargate was open and SpongeBob, Chanel, Frank Simmons, Gibson Praise, Sandy Cheeks, Dana Scully, Walter Bishop, Teal'c were both standing. General: Listen up, the only people that are going to save Bob is SpongeBob, Chanel & Frank Simmons. The rest of you stay here. The other 3 said ok and SpongeBob, Chanel & Frank Simmons walked through the stargate and they both arrived on a gou'ald ship. SpongeBob: Wow, this is the gou'ald ship Frank Simmons: No s***, sherlock. Then, Plankton, Apophis & Patrick heard them and stopped them. Apophis: Well, well, well. SpongeBob and his stupid gang. Plankton: You guys will never find JellyfishJam38. Frank Simmons: Shut up! Then, they brought out JellyfishJam38, Daniel Jackson & Squidward. Chanel: What the hell? Apophis: You will tell us about your secrets or i'll have to kill you with my staff weapon. SpongeBob: Shut up! We will never tell about your secrets. Then, Patrick got out his staff weapon and shot SpongeBob. Chanel: SPONGEBOB!! SpongeBob was dead. Apophis: We will give you one more chance. If you bug us again we will destroy you. MacGyver: Yeah! Chanel, Frank and the bodies of Daniel Jackson & Squidward arrived back at the SGC Command Center. BACK TO THE SCENE Chanel: Oh god, I don't think I can handle any more of this. Trofsky: Ok, ok, ok. We'll stop and let you rest. So they let her rest for many hours, and we see Chanel having trouble to sleep as she starts to turn into a schizophrenic then she starts sobbing out of control with pills and a shotgun. Chanel: Why should my life be this way? Then from out of nowhere, a hologram version of Daryl stands next to Chanel. Daryl Dixon: I don't know why, figure it out yourself. Chanel: Daryl, what the fuck? Leave me alone and get out of my damn head! Daryl Dixon: I am not in your head, I am here to let you know that you will be dead within the next few weeks. Chanel: No! No, your joking right? (laughing weirdly) Daryl Dixon: Not joking, you will be dead. Then, we also see Timmy SquarePants, Fox Mulder and Kiera Cameron in the same state being informed by Trofsky and Sarah the same thing they were told earlier to Chanel. Sarah: Do you remember anything what happened in your last mission? Kiera: Yes, we did. We were en route in space when Liber8 attacked us and made their own blackhole that sucked us out of there. Trofsky: And what were you doing doing that time? Timmy: I was trying to fire back the Liber8 ships. Mulder: And I was doing the same thing. Hours later, Chanel woke up and makes believe that the alliance facility wasn't as true as it seemed so she knocked out one of the security guards and goes through the corridors only to discover that it was a Liber8 base in Vancouver, Canada. Chanel: God damn those bastards, i got to find the others. Then suddenly, Chanel experiences another flashback from her memories. FLASHBACK TO 5X02 Chanel: Where am I? Alex: I am the demon and you will be punished. Chanel: What have I done? GWizard777: You killed me by poisoning me with a smoke generade. Alex: And you shot me in the torso. Alex: You are found guilty of murder and we will come down to the SGC Command Center and we will burn down the place! BACK TO THE SCENE Chanel finds Timmy and Fox Mulder in a complete deep sleep state. Chanel: Timmy, Mulder! Wake up guys. Timmy: Chanel? Mulder: We thought you were dead. Chanel: Well we were both lied to, Trofsky and Sarah are working with Liber8. So the three escape and later found Kiera knocked out on the floor. Mulder: Kiera, wake up! Kiera: Guys, thank god you found us. Chanel: Kiera, this base is part of Liber8 and we need to head the fuck out now. Kiera: Damn it, should've known. So the three hitch a plan to confront Trofsky and Sarah in person and found them. Chanel: Hey, you son of a bitches! Trofsky: So, you figured it out didn't ya bastards? Sarah: We played you all. Mulder: Tell us what the fuck is going on right now! Chanel: General, I formally request that you tell me what the hell is going on! Trofsky: Why should I, since you're all the ones that came here in the first place. Chanel: Who the hell created this timeline and why? Trofsky: I never have told you this Chanel, but you have a brother-in-law that has never been revealed to anyone. Then, it is revealed that Chanel's brother-in-law Edward is behind the timeline. Edward SquarePants: Hello sister. Chanel: Edward? What the hell, dude? I haven't seen you in like 10 fucking years and you come back to join a crooked alliance? Edward SquarePants: It ain't crooked, sis. We are going to be more powerful than before. Then they have a major fight scene for around 3 minutes until Chanel and the others escaped from the base. Chanel: I see a stargate, folks! Kiera: Guys, i'm afraid to tell you this. We are definitely in the year 2077. Mulder: But how is it possible? Timmy: I believe we have crossed into another alternate reality. Then without reason, as soon as they got near the gate. A force field was put in to prevent others from getting through and it was Alex Johnson. Alex Johnson: If you really want to know who's behind this timeline, I am the co-founder of this universe. Kiera: Oh shit. Mulder: We need to go! Alex Johnson: You can never escape from me bitches, I have unlimited power and the authority to destroy you all! Timmy: Fuck off, Alex! Alex Johnson: I got you right where I need it, assholes. Then Chanel and the others see a Liber8 ship known as the Needle Threader and both escaped. Alex Johnson: Oh you fucking bastards, don't worry we will haunt you down to the ground. Travis then appears. Travis Verta: We will get them Alex, don't worry my love. Alex Johnson: I know Travis, I know. Let’s get the hell out of here. 1 hour later... Liber8 member Edouard Kagame and a new recruit Matthew Kellog were both discussing plans on how to prevent the 2077 universe from getting destroyed. Matthew: Ed, I'll prevent this universe from getting destroyed with my new secret weapon. Edouard: Yes... with a new policy called "The 2077 Cause and Effect" which nobody including those SGC bastards can fucking destroy this universe. Matthew: Hell yeah, and we brought a new special friend back from the blackhole. Then, a remerger of Joel Kyreck appears. Joel: Your majesty, i have brought back the body of William Bell and he is in complete amber stasis. Edouard: Good. Then he walks to William Bell's body. Matthew: You, my friend. Are gonna help us change the world forever. Edouard: And together, we will rule 2077 and become known as the United Liber8 Alliance Group. (evil laughing) To be continued... Production At its launch in March of 2013, The End of My Soul became available to the public on Showtime and Sponge Network along with SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. In 2016, A writer's strike was announced due to the head writers of the show not getting their pay and left with the series being put on a 2-year hiatus with the series' return in 2018 and with another hiatus in order to work on the rest of the episodes from the sixth season. Around October 2019, the creator of the series SethStewart90 had a fallout with SBFW and moved the series to Jasbre Wiki, and with that the series also moved to Jasbre TV. In the same month, SethStewart90 met up with The Toon Tomahawk to ask for usage of the character Alex Johnson from the series, Basket Sponge. The Toon Tomahawk agreed and was elevated to supervising producer from this episode onward but they weren't able to get the original actress, Megan Hollingshead from the series, so they settled on a compromise to replace her with Polly Shannon. Reception Ratings Close My Eyes Tonight, Baby premiered on November 1st, 2019, and ended up getting 25,410,900 viewers in total, 17,930,200 from live television, and 7,480,700 viewers from DVR and streaming. In terms of viewers, this made the highest-rated premiere since the Season 5 premiere episode "Promoted." until the record was broken by the next episode Winter. Reviews The premiere episode of the seventh season gained mostly positive reviews from tv critics, stating that this was the best episode to date in the new era of the series. Red-Carpet Premiere ''The Red-Carpet Premiere ''of The End of My Soul Season 7 took place at Jasbre Corp. in Phoenix, Arizona with hosts Ludacris, Tyrese Gibson and Snopp Dogg. The premiere showed musical guests Green Day performing "J.A.R. (Jason Andrew Relva)", while Curtis Stigers and the Forest Rangers performed the theme song for the series "This Life" along with special guests Lucy Griffiths, David Duchovny, Rachel Nichols and Norman Reedus. The premiere also revealed some new insights about Liber8, Alex Johnson and hosted a Q&A session with Ludacris answering fan questions regarding the seventh season. And the teaser trailer for The End Of My Soul: Redemption was shown during the airing of the premiere episode. Guests *Lucy Griffiths *David Duchovny *Rachel Nichols *Norman Reedus Musical Guests *Green Day *Stone Temple Pilots *The White Buffalo *Curtis Stigers *The Forest Rangers Category:2019 Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Episodes Category:The End of My Soul Category:Episodes written by SethStewart90 Category:Episodes directed by SethStewart90